Almost Lover
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Bagi Karma, Nakamura Rio mungkin hanya seorang temannya. Tapi untuk gadis itu, Karma merupakan bintang hatinya yang harus diberi ucapan selamat tinggal. Almost lover-nya.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **Inspired by Almost Lover © A Fine Frenzy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Canon, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Detak jam yang bersumber dari jarum panjang berwarna merah itu terdengar nyata di telinga seorang Nakamura Rio. Meski malam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lewat, mata sipitnya tak jua kian mengantuk—sebaliknya malah sulit terpejam. Lewat jendela kamarnya yang tergantung _teru teru bozu_ ia memperhatikan kelip bintang di kanvas langit yang kelam. Mata biru langitnya menyusuri gugusan bintang dan berhenti saat menangkap rasi bintang _capricorn,_ seketika itu pula pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pemilik nomor absen satu di kelas, Akabane Karma. Pemuda yang cukup dekat dengannya dalam bagian menjahili Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede, _partner in crime_ -nya. Teman setianya dalam menyusun berbagai ide brilian dalam rangkaian rencana iblis mereka.

Rio tersenyum mengingat banyak momen kecil mereka yang menyenangkan. Momen yang banyak didominasi kenakalan remaja dalam masa pubertas mereka. Kebersamaan dan kedekatan mereka cukup intens sebagai teman, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Karma juga hanya seorang laki-laki dan gadis yang bisa saja terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan asing. Perasaan asing yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta, perasaan asing yang hanya sepihak dirasakannya. Karena saat ia menyadari perasaannya itu, ia sudah terlambat. _Partner in crime-_ nya itu sudah lebih dulu merasakan dan memiliki perasaan itu, tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Melainkan untuk seorang gadis lugu di kelas bernama Okuda Manami.

Nakamura Rio menghembuskan nafas berat bersamaan dengan angin malam yang usil menerbangkan surai pirang stroberi panjangnya.

Memorinya terputar.

Saat itu, ketika Karma pulang terlambat karena membolos dan dirinya yang bertugas piket harus pulang terakhir, mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni gunung. Tidak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, hanya obrolan ringan tentang mengapa kau pulang terlambat. Selebihnya hanya sepi yang mengisi, karena hari masih terlalu sore untuk jangkrik bernyanyi. Namun saat itu Rio paham bahwa berjalan bersama Karma ternyata nyaman juga, selain berbuat jahil dengannya.

Rio tersenyum mengingat itu. Ia melukiskan rasi bintang milik bintang hatinya itu mengikuti alur bintang di langit. Jarinya berhenti di bintang yang paling terang bersinar.

Dan memorinya kembali berputar.

Rio tidak betah dengan cuaca panas, belakangan ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di gunung yang sejuk dan asri. Sehingga begitu ia turun gunung dan keluar hutan, terik panas yang menyengat langsung membuatnya tidak nyaman. Keringatnya mengalir.

"Panasnya..."

Bukan hanya dia, bahkan yang di juluki setan merah pun ikut kepanasan.

"Bangunan utama memang tidak mengenakkan, aku lebih suka kelas kita yang di atas gunung. Benar kan Nakamura?"

Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi Rio menanggapinya dengan santai. "Yap."

"Lagi-lagi kita yang terakhir. Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Karma.

Rio mengangguk sedikit antusias. "Tentu!"

Mereka melewati bangunan utama yang masih cukup banyak siswa berkeliaran. Tatap sinis yang ditujukan untuk kedua murid kelas _End_ itu diacuhkan begitu saja oleh sang korban. Mereka tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusinya.

Keberangkatan kereta sudah menunggu mereka.

Penuh. Itulah suasana yang terlalu sering mereka hadapi saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, tapi berdiri di antara desakan orang-orang itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk selalu dialami.

Cup.

Baik Karma maupun Rio sama-sama terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Gadis itu terutama. Karma baru saja mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Maaf. Aku terdorong oleh seseorang," ucap pemuda itu santai.

Rio sedikit lambat merespons, tapi ia memberi senyum simpul. "Tak apa." Walau dadanya berdebar lebih kencang dari semestinya dan sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa wajah pemuda itu terlalu penuh mengisi kepalanya.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi keesokan harinya di kelas, saat dengan entengnya Karma sesumbar kalau ia sudah pernah menciumnya di hadapan semua orang. Wajahnya memerah. Semua temannya terkejut dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum meringis menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya setelah Karma dengan seenaknya bolos dari kelas setelah melirik melihat respons Okuda. Hatinya sedikit tercubit mengetahui Karma melakukan itu untuk memancing perhatian gadis maniak kimia tersebut.

Rio terkekeh pelan—yang hambar—mengingatnya. Ia kembali menyentuh keningnya. Tangannya beralih memainkan setangkai mawar merah yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja.

Ia ingat...

"Tak apa kan?"

"Tidak. Lakukan saja," ucap Rio menjawab Karma.

"Aku tahu ini akan memalukan, tapi jangan menertawaiku. Awas kau jika sampai melakukannya."

Rio terkekeh melihat pernyataan kekanak-kanakan tersebut. "Cepat lakukan saja."

Karma memalingkan wajahnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap Rio. Di tangannya tergenggam mawar merah yang belum mekar sempurna.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Karma mulai berbicara dengan mengulurkan mawar merahnya. Angin menambah efek dramatis karena berembus saat itu juga. Membuat Karma yang berdiri membelakangi matahari terbenam di belakang bukit tambah keren.

Rio terpesona. Bibirnya berujar, "Iya."

Karma memandangnya. "Terima kasih, tapi..."

Rio mengangguk. Senyumnya luntur. Meski ia tahu semua itu hanya sebuah latihan bagi Karma agar ia lancar menyatakan perasaannya pada Okuda, Rio tetap menganggapnya nyata. Dan baginya itu ditujukan untuknya.

Namun sayangnya bukan.

"...tapi lupakan saja. Cara seperti ini tidak cocok untuk Okuda-san. Lagi pula aku juga bukan orang yang romantis."

Rio memandang punggung Karma yang menghadap setengah matahari terbenam. "Lalu bunga mawarnya?"

"Untukmu saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi," balasnya tanpa memandang Rio.

Rio tersenyum—miris. "Mungkin lebih cocok kalau kau memberinya racun," ujarnya. "Terima kasih untuk mawar yang sudah tak kau butuhkan ini."

"Ide bagus Nakamura."

Mawar.

Rio memainkan itu dengan jarinya. Menggugurkan setiap kelopaknya. Kejadian sore tadi masih nyata baginya. Juga nyata baginya untuk tidak berharap lebih.

Tuk.

Rio membuang tangkai mawar yang tidak berkelompok itu lagi. Ia kembali memandang rasi bintang _capricorn,_ telapak tangannya menutupi rasi bintang itu lalu menggenggamnya dan membuka lagi, sebelum kemudian ia membuat gerakan seolah telah menghapusnya. Ya, Nakamura Rio sudah menghapuskan harapan cintanya pada Akabane Karma.

"Mungkin baginya aku hanya seorang temannya, _partner in crime-_ nya _._ Tapi bagiku, Karma adalah _almost lover_ -ku yang harus segera kuberi ucapan selamat tinggal," ungkapnya.

Rio sekali lagi memandang gugusan bintang itu. Ia memantapkan hati dan tersenyum lebar. " _Goodbye my almost lover...goodbye my hopeless dream..."_

Rio menutup jendelanya dengan sebuah kelegaan. Meski ia merasakan sakit untuk perasaannya, ia harus maju. Ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang memikirkan perasaan sepihaknya.

Misi pembunuhan.

Bagaimana ia bisa fokus dengan tugasnyajika ia hanya memikirkan perasaannya. Selain itu ia juga adalah seorang _assassin_ , membunuh adalah tugasnya, harusnya ia juga bisa membunuh perasaannya.

"Aku adalah Nakamura Rio dan aku seorang pembunuh. _Assassin..."_ bisiknya di balik selimut.

..

.

owari

.

..

 **AN :**

Akhirnya comeback dengan fic singkat ini. Rio jadi first protagonis lagi. Padahal saya nge-ship MaeOka dan Karmanami, tapi malah buat Rio lagi. Mana pakai hurt lagi...

Maaf kalau fic ini gak ada hubungannya sama lagunya, tapi pas dengerin lagu ini jadi kepikiran buat fic ini dan Rio yang jadi chara-nya.

Akhir kata, mohon RnR ya!


End file.
